Weasley & Potter Clan: next generation
by Omg-luv HP
Summary: Small description on the next gen characters. Oneshot please no flames my first fanfic


The Weasley&Potter clan Next generation

Teddy Remus Lupin - was always a big part of the family and was like the big brother or cousin to little kids of the family. Son of Remus John Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks was sorted into Gryffindor. Teddy lived most of his childhood with his grandmother Andromea and his god father harry. Teddy was ok on a broom but could be a bit clumsy, he never been able to make the team but had been an excellent commentator for games.

Victoria Apolline Weasley - was the first daughter of bill and fleur Weasley, first niece of the Weasley and Potters and first granddaughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. She was born on the 2nd of may and has the combined temper of a Weasley woman and a veela which is a warning in its self to the other Weasley cousins. She was sorted into Gryffindor along with Teddy. She was quite at Quidditch and had been the captain in her last year.

Molly Weasley 2nd - Molly 2nd is very much like her father just not as up tight, she loved books and nearly always followed the rules ( except when she hexed Fred & James in the corridor). She loves her family and was sorted into Ravenclaw as the first Weasley to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor. You could she was good at Quidditch but had chosen books because they could teach you more things than Quidditch could.

James Sirius Potter - James is has the exacted personality of his grandfather, he loves pranking with his partners in crime Dom, Fred Weasley and Carly Jordan. He the first son of Harry & Ginny Potter and has the biggest ego ever! He especially loves annoying his cousin Rose Weasley, he is fiercely protective over his little sister Lily Luna. He loved Quidditch he had been captain for 2 years much to his father delight, but he played chaser like his grandfather and mother.

Dominique Ginevra Weasley - she unlike her sister has the bright Weasley red hair but still has that veela charm. She absolutely loves pranking and taunting her little brother Louis. She and her pranking mates are always getting into trouble and hold the most detentions in a week, poor Professor

Mcgongall. She can be Girly when some cute boys are involved.

Fred Gideon Weasley 2nd - Fred is just like his namesake who he idolises, loves the joke shop ( WWW) his father owns I mean who couldn't. He is the proud son of George and Angelina Weasley, they live in the large expanded apartment on top of there shop in diagon alley. George loves teaching Fred many pranks and telling stories of previous pranks the twins did at there time at Hogwarts. Fred's isn't as protective as James but can be when the snakes are involved.

Lucy Audrey Weasley - this girl doesnt mind crossing school rules like her sister and sometimes helps fred, dom, and james with pranks. She is very pretty with long scarlet hair and bright blue eyes she has all the boys googling at her, some people hate the attention but she doesn't mind it. She is top of her class and fiercely loyal to her friends and family, that is why she was placed in Hufflepuff. If you make friends with Lucy Weasley you can guarantee yourself a friend for life.

Louis William Weasley - he was always a quiet boy, that was always even when in trouble was calm, if he was upset you could never tell he loved to read but was about the best at quidditch in the Weasley and played beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team where he worked brilliantly with Colin Creevey 2nd. He was quite good at swimming and swam nearly every day in the ocean at shell cottage. He had one owl which he loved a lot called tobias. While loads of girls at school swooned over him only one was for him, she was Tilly Wood, her parent Katie Wood nee' Bell and Oliver Wood famous Quidditch players for Puddlemere United. He'd asked many times but she resisted him but he would win her heat in the end.

Rose Nymphadora Weasley - she was top of her class in all subject, one of the only Weasley that didn't like playing Quidditch. She always followed the rules but would always find time to relax and have fun with her best friend/ cousin Albus Potter and love of her life Scorpius Malfoy. She was the first child of Ron and Hermione Weasley, her dad had been furious when she announced at the dinner table that she was dating Malfoy Jr. But she didnt care they were made for each other. Some of her favourite books were of course Hogwarts: a history and a muggle novel called Pride and Prejudice, while she was at Hogwarts she always loved going down to Hagrid's hut in the afternoon. Was a Ravenclaw and had a lot of sense that good because she needed to knock some sense into her Gryffindor friends before they got into trouble.

Albus Severus Potter - Al loved adventure and stories of all kinds, probably lucky his father was Harry Potter and had all kinds of amazing stories. He was very sneaking and determined to get what he wanted, but to do that he must be brave and daring. He had both qualities of Slytherin and Gryffindor, in the end the sorting hat choose Gryffindor because he had made the chose. Al was quite good at Quidditch and liked the seeker position like his dad, he even had a spot on the team, but most of the Gryffindor team was made up of Weasley's and Potters, a few others people. Scorpius Malfoy and himself were always getting into trouble even though he had inherited his dads old cloak, while James choose the Marauders Map.

Roxanne Angelina Weasley - she was fun to be around and a great friend, some people thought Ravenclaw was only for bookish people but Roxy was smart, fun and totally cool. She was always trying new experiments for her dads joke shop, I mean she'd been the one to invent the scary fairy section in the shop not that she bragged. Some of her best subjects were charms and potions. Her and lily always made sure they had fun and everyone else was too. Every month with our a doubt they practised and finally achieved a full animage transformation but hey they are Ravenclaw. Roxanne was a red fox while lily was a white wolf they loved going out into the forbidden forest once a month. She hated when Fred her older brother tried to interfere with her relationships with boys, but luckily he wasn't so bad anymore and not like James , poor lily. Roxy loved Quidditch and played beater on the Ravenclaw team, she may look fragile but on the pitch she's as hard as a rock.

Lily Luna Potter - lils was daddy's little girl that could do no wrong he'd always been soft with because he loved his flower princess. One thing lily did love was Lysander Scammander and her minture dragon called wizard he was a Hungarian Horntail. Her dad had been surprised when she slipped she was dating one of Luna's twins but happy who it was, she was totally in love with him and didn't plan to break up with him soon maybe ever she like Quidditch and played beater with Roxy, together they were an unbeatable pair.

Hugo Arthur Weasley - he was always the youngest in the family but luckily that wasn't for very long because soon after he left for school vic and teddy had there twin Remus and Dora Lupin. If you asked anyone at school they would have said he's very quiet fiercely loyal and didn't have many friends but the ones he did have he was very loyal towards them. But if you asked his family well they'd say the complete opposite and say if he was talking you could hardly get a word in and at home he was always very loud and noisy, you'd always be telling him to "be quiet". Hugo had always felt pressured by his parents Ron and Hermione Weasley they had told him to work for the ministry but he had eventually deiced to open his own cafe in diagon alley much to his parents displeasure, but that was his dream and he had followed it. He was never good at Quidditch and was a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor but in the end for him he didn't care because he was happy.


End file.
